Once Upon a Dream
by honeylove90
Summary: One-shot. Serena has a dream from the past life of the Moon Kingdom and remembering on how Endymion and Serenity, having a moment together on the dance floor.


**Hello there Sailor Moon readers! This is my first fanfiction of this beloved series; I grew up watching the series including catching up on Sailor Moon Crystal and reading the manga also. If I forget something or an important fact, PLEASE go easy on me, I'm having the courage of writing this fanfiction and have so many ideas on doing another Sailor Moon fanfic.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or the song 'Once Upon a Dream' wrote by the Walt Disney Company.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Serena yawned as she stretching her arms and then putting on her pink socks with white bunnies on it. She reached over to her night stand turning off lamp while getting under the covers.<p>

"Be sure to get a good night's sleep Serena, you don't need to be late again for school or you'll be in detention again." The black feline cat said being serious as she jumped onto the bed and circling twice before laying down on the confronters.

The blonde teenager yawned again as she grabbed her chicken alarm clock and setting the time for six fifty-five am. "Yeah, yeah, I got it Luna. Have a good night, see you in the morning." Serena replied as she placed her head on the pillow with her eyelids closing falling asleep to dreamland.

_Dream_

_Serenity brushes her long blonde locks very gentle and having her hand running through her hair making sure it's smooth and perfect. She puts on small moon crested earrings, making sure they look perfect as she looks at herself in her vanity mirror. Her blue eyes look down seeing two pearl clips and putting them on top of the crown of her head. _

"_Serenity darling, are you almost ready? There's many princes that are wanting to meet you and dance with you too." Selene knocked on her door._

_The moon princess sighted and shaking her head with a second of closing her eyes. "Just one minute mother." Serenity answered and opening her eyes as she got up from her seat. She twirled around making sure that her evening white dress for the ball was perfect. The blonde young teenager walked over to the side of the door putting on her two inch white high heels and quickly opening the door seeing her mother._

"_My darling you look beautiful as always, come on, let's go to greet everyone in the north ballroom." Selene replied with a smile as she had an arm locked around her daughter's arm as the two walk._

"_What if I can't find a prince would love me for me, mother?" The moon princess asked as she glanced at her mother._

_The queen laughed lightly then smiled._

"_Serenity, there are many of the hundreds, thousands of princes from different planets who would love to meet you. If none of them like you then I say they're foolish to pass a wonderful young lady like you." Selena laughed as she gently patted her daughter's hands with the doorman opening to the door for two highnesses._

_Everyone in the room stopped dancing as they bowed their heads paying their respects to the Queen and Princess of the Moon Kingdom. They walked towards their thrones with Selene signaling for everybody to continue dancing. _

'_I wonder if he'll show up again, I can't get him out of my mind.' Serenity thought to herself as she mentally prayed for the tall dark mysterious that always shadows her and catches her in his planet's garden called Earth. _

_She shook her head and seeing a handful of princes holding their hands out of wanting a dance with her. Her ocean eyes scan the room and hopes to see the familiar gleam in her eye. Serenity politely nodded her head then deciding to dance with all the gentleman who asked for a dance. With every young man she danced with, there was no connection, spark, or chemistry. She excused herself by going outside to get some fresh air._

'_I thought he would show up but I guess I was wrong.' The moon princess thought to herself mentally as she sighted and leaned her head back against a pillar._

_A dark figure comes walking in the area where he knew the blonde princess would always stand to his planet. The shadow fades to seeing a tall young man with raven hair wearing his appropriate attire of wearing his uniform, a sword by his side in case if there was an attack either on him or anyone around him. His cape dances in the light wind and heading towards his admirer. The earth prince walked up seeing the princess with her eyes close and made his way towards her being only three steps away._

_Serenity's eyes opened slightly hearing the footsteps being stopped seeing a pair of black shoes. She lifted her head being surprised seeing a hand out for her and looked up to seeing it's Darien, the Earth Prince with a smile on his face._

"_May I have this dance with you dear princess?" Darien asked._

"_I-I thought you wouldn't come." Serenity asked being stunned and happy at the moment then nodded her head as she put her hand into his hand then leading her back inside to the ballroom._

_In the ballroom _

_Twelve other couples were dancing, Princess Serenity and Prince Darien stepped close together. He directed her left hand onto his right shoulder, holding her right hand into his left hand. The young royalties of both kingdoms with Darien guiding her in their dance._

_Music starts to play in the air of a woman started to sing._

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**_

_**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_

_**Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem**_

"_I really didn't think you were coming tonight. I was afraid that I would never see you again." She locked her eyes with his ocean blue eyes as the glide across the dance floor._

_The earth prince laughed with a smile rose on his lips._

"_I would never miss a chance to meet you again and you know I would sneak up here just to see you just-"Darien was about to say something until Serenity cuts him off._

"_Just like I sneak off from the guardians just to transport to earth to see you. I would do it a million times than not ever seeing you again." The princess replied blushing with her cheeks turning red. _

"_You're very cute when you blush princess." He complimented her as he twirled her twice then lightly putting Serenity into his right hand to his mid-section with the princess had her arm out gracefully and pulling her up to his chest._

_**But if I know you, I know what you'll do **_

_**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream**_

_**But if I know you, I know what you do**_

_The blonde princess had her head on his chest for a couple of seconds before looking up to meet up with his again and guiding her once again around the dance floor. _

"_You must be very lucky you get to live on earth, you get to see nature's at its best, the blossom of roses being bloomed, and admiring so many beautiful things. I'm sure there's a lot of places you can go do on your own with your knights following where you go." She replied being hopeful._

_The raven haired prince kept guiding them with his eyes and attention on the blonde princess. _

"_It gets boring after a while, sure it's beautiful, and true for seeing nature at its beauty. But, I discover something far more beautiful than seeing a rose bloom." Darien stated his words as he twirled the princess again._

"_Really? What's more beautiful than seeing a rose about to blossom?" Serenity asked wanting to know and tripped on a step but catching herself._

_The earth prince laughed again to witness a clumsy but posed young lady in front of him. "It's you. You are a true beauty Serenity. Your hear glows with the sun rising so bright, your skin is white as milk, your lips are pink as a rose, and your charm personality including your beauty has attracted me towards you." He answered her question speaking the truth as he guides her towards the balcony while dancing towards the music._

_**You love me at once**_

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**_

_**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_

_Princess Serenity was stunned on his words about her beauty and grace. Her cheeks turned deep red and felt warmth in hear heart as she looked up at him. No gentleman or prince has ever said those words to me. Those are the most beautiful words I have ever heard in my life. Darien, you're tall, mysterious, calm, smooth, charming, and I would convince my mother to have you as my boyfriend and/or future husband." She spoke her words and clamped her hands over her mouth. "Forgive me for thinking ahead time and I know they must be plenty of princesses who are far better than me." The moon princess bowed her head being embarrassed._

_Darien lifted her head with his hand to meet him at his eye level. "There's no other princess or woman I would rather be with then you, Serenity. Nobody else." He leaned in kisses her on the lips._

_Serenity was shocked at his confession and kissed her. She closed her eyes and returned the favor of kissing him back with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist._

_**And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem**_

_**But if I know you, I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream**_

_Dream ends_

"Serena, Serena? SERENA! WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" Luna yelled into leader of the guardian ear.

The blonde teenager threw her cat across the room and springing up from her bed. "Why did you wake me up Luna?! I was having the most beautiful dream on earth." Serena said being mad and getting up from her bed and dragging herself to her closet getting her uniform on for school.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Could be better? I wanted to do something different with one-shot fanfictions, usually I'm more tragedy writer of killing off the protagonist but hearing Once Upon a Dream reminds me of Serena and Darien of their past lives plus, I would think this is cute. Let me know what you guys think.<strong>

**Happy early New Years!**

**Honeylove90**


End file.
